Touch sensing technology capable of providing a natural interface between an electronic system and user has found widespread applications in a variety of fields, for example, in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), automatic teller machines (ATMs), game machines, medical devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, light emitting diode (LED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, computing devices, and the like, where a user may input desired information and/or operate the electronic system through a touch sensing device associated with the electronic system. A touch sensing device typically includes a controller, a sensing circuit having a plurality of touch sensors and a network of control lines electrically connecting the plurality of touch sensors to the controller, and a touch panel associated with the plurality of touch sensors.
There are different types of touch sensing devices available for detection of a touch location. One is a resistive-type touch sensing device that includes two layers of transparent conductive material, such as a transparent conductive oxide, separated by a gap. When touched with sufficient force, one of the conductive layers flexes to make contact with the other conductive layer. The location of the contact point is detectable by a controller that senses the change in resistance at the contact point. In response, the controller performs a function, if any, associated with the contact point.
Another one is a capacitive-type touch sensing device. The capacitive-type touch sensing device can be classified into two types: an analog capacitive sensing device, which uses a contiguous resistive layer, and a projected capacitive sensing device, which uses patterned conductive layers (electrodes).
In a projected capacitive touch device, the touch sensor employs a series of patterned electrodes that are driven with a signal from a controller. Similarly, a location of the contact point can be derived from currents flowing through one or more corresponding electrodes toward the touch point responsive to the touch with sensing the capacitance induced by a user's finger. A finger touch to the sensor provides a capacitive couple from the conductive layer to the body. The location of the contact point is detectable by a controller that measures a change in a capacitively coupled electrical signal at the touch location. Accordingly, the controller performs a function, if any, associated with the touch location.
Typically, an integration of a touch sensing device with a display, such as an LCD, is to attach the touch sensing device onto a LCD panel or monitor, which inevitable increases the size and weight of the display.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.